Torn Between Brothers
by wannabewriter13
Summary: I am Jenny Davies, and I am addicted to James and Albus Potter. Obviously, this problem will cause my end. Whether the brothers tear me apart or their fan girls, I am doomed.


Present.

Forbidden fruit, that must be it. Why else would I be heading into my boyfriend's brother's room in the middle of night? I guess he was right. I was with the wrong Potter, but wait, I'm getting a head of myself.

Let me introduce myself. I am Jenny Davies, and I am addicted to James and Albus Potter. Obviously, this problem will cause my end. Whether the brothers tear me apart or their fan girls, I am doomed.

Anyways, this whole problem started at the beginning of 6th year. So many things happened in 6th year. I met both of the Potter brothers. One pissed me off. The other showered me overbearingly with gifts. My brother tried to beat them up numerous times. I got more detentions in sixth year than all my other years combined. Of course, that was the Potters fault. I also fell completely in love with them.

September 1, beginning of 6th year.

My brother, Will's, annoying voice filled my eardrums, "I just don't get why they're so great, they're bloody wankers who only receive attention because of their father!"

"You're just jealous because you don't have any chance of winning the quidditch cup with the Potters against you. Maybe you Ravenclaws should just stick to reading," I replied with a smirk.

"Oh please, the only reason you have a shot is because Potter Jr. got sorted into Slytherin," Will said.

I indignantly replied, "Well, excuse me, but I happen to play for the team too. I am the star chaser, and most of the time, I score more points than you."

He ignored me and walked on to the train mumbling about quidditch and Potters. He hates them so much because Ravenclaw comes in third every year for the quidditch cup, and it's his last year. He feels this need to leave Hogwarts a winner. I guess I don't blame him, but he shouldn't take it out on the Potters. They aren't that bad.

Well actually, I don't know too much about either of them; I just know of them. Albus is my fellow sixth year Slytherin, and James is a seventh year Gryffindor. They have this intense rivalry because every year when the quidditch cup comes around, it's always between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and they both play seeker. I feel sorry for Albus though because he hasn't managed to beat his brother yet. Maybe, this year will be Slytherin's year.

Also, Albus has this bad boy reputation; whereas, James is the golden boy. Albus did whatever he wanted, everyone didn't exactly love him, and from what I hear, he does a lot of drinking and smoking. He also has a tattoo, but that could just be a rumor. James, on the other hand, was extremely popular, everyone loved him, and he only got detention when he played a silly prank on someone. Maybe, their differences caused their feud.

While caught up in all my thoughts, I failed to use my eyes, and I accidentally ran into the subject of my latest thoughts. I fell down, and James offered me a hand. I took it, and he helped me up which gave me a closer look at him.

He had hazel eyes and reddish brown hair. He was 5'10 and towered over my 5'5 frame. He also had a big smile that seemed contagious.

He ran a hand through his hair and said, "Hey, I'm James. Do I know you?"

Of course, he didn't know me. I spent all this time thinking about him, and he didn't even know my bloody name.

I shrugged and replied, "Probably, I'm Jenny, Jenny Davies."

"Oh, that's how I know you. You play chaser on the Ravenclaw team with your brother, right?" he questioned.

I shook my head and said, "Not exactly."

James quirked an eyebrow and asked, "Hmm…then who are you?"

"I already told you. I'm Jenny. Pshhh…you must have a problem listening," I stated jokingly.

He smiled brightly and confidently said, "Well then, Jenny, would you like to sit with me and my friends in my compartment?"

I shook my head and simply stated, "I don't think I'd be welcome."

"Why not?" he questioned with a confused look on his face.

Then Albus came out of nowhere and condescendingly said, "Tsk, tsk. James. I'd never thought I'd see you associate kindly with a snake."

"What on earth are you talking about?" James asked befuddled.

Albus looked me up and down and smirked.

Albus looked different than James in everyway. He had green eyes and black hair, and he looked at least two inches taller than James.

He nodded his head towards me.

James looked shocked and asked, "Jenny, you aren't a Slytherin, right?"

"Does it matter?" I bluntly asked.

"Of course it matters. Good ole golden boy, James, would never associate with the likes of us," he said this all while smirking the special smirk that only a Slytherin could accomplish.

Then he added, "C'mon Jenny, sit with the rest of the team. We're in the back compartment."

I nodded my head and followed him leaving a glaring James in our wake.

"So, are you going to thank me?" Al asks while gazing at me intently.

"Why on earth would I thank you?" I asked incredulously.

He smirked and said, "I saved you, quite literally, from the lions' den."

I rolled my eyes, and we walked into the compartment filled with my teammates. I sat down across from him and stared out the window thinking once again about the notorious Potters.

Albus, the boy with beautiful green eyes, stared intensely at me as if daring me to face him. Then he spoke up and gave us the welcome back speech. He basically said that practice would start soon, how we would definitely beat Gryffindor this year, and how tryouts would happen this Saturday and attendance was mandatory.

Al was our captain. He knew quidditch better than anyone I've ever met. He had skills of the gods, and he won almost every game even if he had a hangover. However, last year, he lost us the most important game, and he lost it to his Gryffindor brother no less.

Our team got along really well, but they aren't exactly my main group of friends, because they are all guys except Celia Nott, but she's such a bitch. Plus, my stomach had a serious case of the rumbles, so I left in desperate search of the trolley.


End file.
